dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Transcended Llywelyn/Overlord
|name1 = Transcended Form |link4 = /Gallery |name4 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) |link2 = |name2 = Overlord Form |link3 = /Exalted |name3 = Exalted Form }} / / Ranged |quote = Yoo-hoo!~ My, aren't you handsome! |Edit = INFINITY Patch |normaleffect = Attacks 1 or all enemies depending on the type of bullet stored. |activeskill1 = Absolute Piercing Gun ( /Ranged) |flavora1 = Llywelyn's exceptional battle skills are even more notheworthy when fighting 1 enemy. |aEffect1 = When there is only 1 enemy, loads 300 "Absolute Piercing Gun" Bullets (not affected by silence). Each normal attack will then consume 2 of those bullets to inflict 820% damage and 320% damage to the target. 3 sec |activeskill2 = Hell Shot ( /Ranged) |flavora2 = Llywelyn feels no fear even when facing numerous enemies. |aEffect2 = When there are 2 or more enemies, loads 300 "Hell Shot" Bullets (not affected by silence). Each normal attack will then consume 2 of those bullets to inflict 580% damage and 290% for 6.4 seconds to all enemies, stacking up to 3 times. 3 sec |activeskill3 = Eternal Flame ( /Ranged) |flavora3 = There is nothing more beatiful in the world than an externally burning flame. |aEffect3 = Throws Eternal Flame that explodes after 3 seconds, inflicting 1523% damage to entire enemy party and them for 12 seconds. Additionally, stunned enemies receive 22% more damage for 6 seconds. 33.2 sec |passive1 = Rheinmetal's Blessing |flavorp1 = Heat divine Rheinmetall to make it erupt in powerful flames. |pEffect1 = Each time Llywelyn loads bullets of any sort, the number of bullets consumed per normal attack increases by 2, up to 16 bullets per attack. |passive2 = Burning Glance |flavorp2 = Llywelyn loves passionatly gazinh at handsome boys. |pEffect2 = Increases Llywelyn's normal attack damage by 330%. |passive3 = Reinforced Attack |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = Increase Llywelyn's ranged damage by 150%. |passive4 = Start Attack |flavorp4 = Rheinmetall's true power of flames is drawn out to enhance the battle skills. |pEffect4 = Whenever Llywelyn loads bullets she increases her normal attack damage by 350% and by 20%, up to 4 times. |passive5 = Rheinmetall Enhancement |flavorp5 = The Rheinmetall's ability to annihiliate all enemies has been enhanced. |pEffect5 = Increases the maximum amount of bullets consumed during normal attack up through "Rheinmetal's Blessing" up to 32. Also when using Absolute Piercing Bullets, inflict an additional 620% . When using Hell Shot Bullets, inflict an additional 440% . |passive6 = Spot Weakness |flavorp6 = You are mine! The sniper behind Rheinmetall throroughly observes and determines how the best attack targets. |pEffect6 = Grants 880% Boss Damage to "Absolute Piercing Bullets" and 540% to "Hell Shot Bullets". Additionally, increases Llywelyn's normal attack damage by 270%. |normaleffect_ex = Llywelyn's normal attack effect is the first one to feature neither Damage Types but also does not actively provide any benefits, since it only informs the player of the alternating Effect Area caused by her first two active skills. |aEffect1_ex = Only loads these bullets when there is no more than 1 enemy on the battlefield upon its cast. Continues to use these bullets until Llywelyn runs out, even when more enemies join the battle. |aEffect2_ex = Only loads these bullets when there is more than 1 enemy on the battlefield. Continues to use these bullets until Llywelyn runs out, even when only 1 enemy remains as the fight goes on. |aEffect3_ex = The 3 seconds refer to Llywelyn stopping all actions to cast a 3 second skill animation. |pEffect1_ex = This will stack the damage dealt per each bullet. |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = |pEffect5_ex = |videolink = http://dbaddiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dragon_Blaze_Korea_-_Transcended_Llywelyn_(Skill_Review) |pt1 = }}